


Initiation

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione wonders why Kingsley has to initiate her into the order all alone...NSFW





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyssarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/gifts).



> Don't own, don't condone. Take the tags seriously.

Hermione didn’t understand what the initiation process into the Order of the Pheonix was.  Or why it had to be done one by one.  Why couldn’t she be inducted along with Harry, and Ron, and all the others joining up this year?  And why was Kingsley in charge of her initiation instead of Dumbeldore?

She, of course, didn’t question it when she was ushered into the living room of Grimmauld place and given floo powder to meet with Kingsley.

“Remember, dear,” Molly told her warmly, “initiation is only meant to prepare you for what being an Order member will mean for you.  You need to be able to defend yourself and survive, should the worst happen.”

Hermione nodded firmly as she tossed the floo powder and entered Kingsley’s office.  It was nice for someone under Fudge.  He had a large desk with a cushioned chair and seats for visitors.  There was a small table stack with books and files and a lounge loveseat opposite.

Kingsley stood tall in the center, smiling warmly for Hermione to enter.  She did so, brushing off soot from her robes.

“It’s a bit stuffy in the ministry, dear,” his deep baritone greeted her.  “You can take off your robe.  Make yourself comfortable.”

Hermione blushed as she did so, setting her robe across a chair and standing there.  “I’m ready to be initiated Mr. Shakelbolt.”

“Kingsley, please,” he said.  “And are you absolutely sure, Miss Granger?”

“Hermione, please,” she repeated his gesture.  “And yes, I am.”

“You know that becoming an Order member means a great deal of personal danger and risk,” he warned her.  “There is an extra vulnerability with you being a young woman.  I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what I mean.”

Hermione blushed scarlet red.  No, he did not.

“You need to be prepared,” he told her, approaching her slowly.  She wasn’t sure she was comfortable with his tone.  “It’s fallen on my shoulders to prepare you.”

Before she could blink, he had his wand out and cast, “Expelliarmus!” and now her wand was in his hand too.

“No!” Hermione shouted as he advanced on her.  He shoved her onto the lounge and pushed his pelvis between her legs.  She gagged when she felt his already-hard cock pressing against her thigh.  He took his robe off first before his shirt.  Then he dipped his fingers in the neck of her cotton shirt and ripped it down the front, pulling the tatters of fabric from her body.  His dark hands squeezed her breasts painfully.

“Stop, please!” Hermione begged, tears building in her eyes.

“I can’t do that,” he rasped.  “I’ve wanted you for too long.”

Hermione whimpered in fear as he waved his wand and vanished the rest of their respective clothes before tossing both of their wands out of reach.  He reached up to hold her flailing hands together.  He held them down above her head as he used his other arm and hand to push her thighs up.

“I’ve dreamt about that pussy since your run in with the basilisk,” Kingsley hissed above her.  She could see his thick and veiny black cock bobbing in the air between them as his hand reached down to stroke her untouched pussy.  “It’s as soft as I imagined.  I bet it’s tight too.  But I must get you ready first.  It’s no fun to fuck a dry pussy.”

“No!” Hermione shouted.  She tried to wiggle away.  “Someone help me!”

“You can be a loud as you want,” he chucked darkly.  “I’ve already cast the silencing and locking spells on this office.  No one will hear.  And I sealed off the floo after your arrival.  It’s just the two of us.”

Hermione started to cry in distress as he stroke her dry folds.  It seemed that he was growing impatient with her unwillingness to get aroused and wet and she watched in horror as he leaned his head down and started licking her.  No one had ever touched her down there before let along licked her there!  It felt like a wet warm sponge swiping at her pussy, saliva now coating her lips.  She winced when it swiped over her clit and her body reacted with a light jolt.

Kingsley dug his face into her pussy with a hungry groan as he buried his tongue inside, spreading his spit along her inner walls.  He slobbered over her like a dog before he flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly.  He knew that her body wouldn’t be able to resist his ministrations for longs.

Hermione felt a shameful blush take over her whole body when she felt her pussy start to get wet on its own as he stimulated it.  Logically she knew it was just a biological reaction.  She didn’t actually want this to happen.  It didn’t seem to make a difference though.

Kingsley grinned lecherously when her juices started to coat his tongue.  He lifted his head and started to smack her clit with his hand.

_Smack!_

Hermione let out a shrill cry of pain at the strike.  “That hurt!”

“Oh, you’ll get used to it,” he grunted as he smacked her clit again.

With each smack her body got a jolt of pain, but a niggling pleasure she continued to try and fight.  He seemed to always know though, even as tears streamed down her face.

“Why are you doing this?” she cried.

He didn’t answer her.  Her eyes widened when she saw his hand gliding over his shaft as he aimed the tip for her virgin cunt.

She tried to struggle away when the tip pressed against.  “Stop!  It won’t fit!  Please!”

“Oh, love, it’ll fit,” he cooed at her as he held her legs down and pressed into her without stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

Hermione sobbed as she felt her virginity torn through as she stretched around the foreign invader.  She felt like she would split in half!  And he didn’t even stop to allow her time to get used to it.  He immediately lept into a languid place.  Pulling his cock out to slide it back in, fucking her into the lounge under her bare body.

Kingsley’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head at the feel of her unfucked pussy enveloping his fat cock.  He could see a trickle of blood come out with her fluids when he pulled out, further lubing his way back in as he fucked her.

“Such a good girl, love,” he cooed at her as she sniffled underneath him.  “You’ll serve the Order so well.  You’ll get my highest recommendations.”

Hermione flinched in pain when he started forcing his way into her harder.  He was so thick it felt like she was stretched for the first time every time he re-entered her.  And he was so long that his tip painfully colliding with her cervix.  If he tried, she fears he could force his way into her uterus and fuck up into it as well.

“Please stop.”

“I can’t stop now, love,” he told her as he began to pick up his pace.  “If I leave you unsatisfied, you’ll be desperate for cock and settle for Weasley or someone who won’t satisfy you.  If you leave me unsatisfied, I’ll have to take my secretary over her desk.  Why not just satisfy each other?”

She couldn’t answer him even if she wanted to.  He had chosen this moment to force her legs higher and wider apart, penetrating her even deeper.  He started to really pound into her.  Her whole body shook up and down the lounge as his body slapped into hers.

She didn’t bother begging him to stop now.  She knew he wouldn’t.  She couldn’t get to her wand and she couldn’t hope to fight him off.  She could only pray that this would be the only time, and he would never seek her out again.  No one would believe her if she told anyway.

After a while, Kingsley seemed to tire of their position and pulled out of her.  Hermione thought he had given up on her and would let her go.  She was a fool to think so.  He grabbed her roughly and turned her over.  “On your knees.”

She tried to crawl away, but he yanked her back and punished her with a sharp slap on her ass.

“Ah!” she cried out in pain.

“On your hands and knees,” he growled, manhandling her into position before sliding into her from behind.  “Oh fuck, your pussy feels even tighter like this.”

He fucked her like that steadily, the otherwise silent office filed with noises of her cunt squeezing him wetly as his skin slapped her ass and the back of her thighs.  Her arms buckled under her and her face fell into the cushion as she sobbed.

“Are you going to cum, love?” he grunted behind her as he slammed into her.

“No!” she whimpered, biting into her forearm.

“We won’t be done until you do,” he threatened.  He bent over her, thrusting quickly and reaching around to fondle her breasts in his hands.  Little feathers of pleasure washed over her skin as his hands plucked and pinched her nipples.  Her head smacked into the arm of the lounge as he body pounded into her.  His hand then reached down her stomach and pinched at her clit, rubbing it roughly.

Hermione reluctantly let out a mewl of pleasure as sparked emanating from her core where he was touching her and fucking her.

His lips rested on the back of her shoulder, hissing, “I can feel your cunt squeezing me, love.  You’re loving this, aren’t you?  You love the feel of a big fat cock stretching out your pussy!”

She wanted to deny it.  But she could barely breathe properly.

“I can feel it,” he grunted.  “You’re gonna cum on my cock, aren’t you love?  Cum for me!  And then I’m gonna fill up your womb with my cum until your bursting with it.”

A cold feeling settled in her core at his words.  He was going to cum inside her.  But she wasn’t on anything!  It was too late to avoid now.  He twisted her clit and hit a certain spot inside her that propelled her into unwanted pleasure she’d never felt before.  He dragged the orgasm out of her as she clamped over his cock.

“Yes, cum on that cock, love,” he grunted against her.  “So fucking tight and hot.”

Hermione cried freely, feeling filthy.

She didn’t have time to feel much else because then he pulled her up so her back was flush with his chest and thrust up into her from his seated position below her.

“My turn to cum now, love,” he whisper-grunted in her ear as he fucked up into her.

Horror washed over her as his thrusts lost their rhythm and he slammed into her to the hilt and held her down over him.  A rush of hot liquid spilled into her and she knew it was his cum.  Her head lolled weakly and she looked down.  She could see his thick cock embedded inside her, the base swelling thicker as he pumped his load into her.

“Fuck, love, you have the perfect cunt,” he groaned as he came.

Hermione felt like he had been spilling into her forever, body growing stiff in his arms as he held her still in that position.  After eternity, he heaved a sigh and started to pull out of her, holding her upper body up so she didn’t fall over.  She felt sick as his cock left her and she could feel his thick cum dripping out of her pussy.

Her face felt sticky with dried tears and her eyes felt sore.  Not as sore as her violated pussy felt, raw and tender.  Her whole body felt tired.

“Rest up for a bit, love,” Kingsley told her, playfully spanking her ass.  “The others will expect you back at Grimmauld Place soon.”


End file.
